


直至太阳升起

by typePhobic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typePhobic/pseuds/typePhobic
Summary: 情人节后续迟到了整整四天的白情贺文傻瓜小情侣【还没告白】的海边半日游【也没有半日】咖喱Gali嘎里流水账
Kudos: 2





	直至太阳升起

**Author's Note:**

> 好想急死你2.0  
> 其实也不是很急，就差个告白而已  
> 虽然是情人节后续，但是并没有什么特别多的关系【

Galo刚从FDPP的队长室里出来，脚步雀跃，能看得出心情很不赖。  
“哟，Galo。”Remi给Galo打了声招呼，“下班了还去队长室干嘛呢？”  
“啊Remi，我已经下班了，现在急着回去先走了————”  
“他来请假的，请今天的。“在Remi不注意的时候，ignis悄悄出现在他身后。  
“呜啊啊队长！Galo今天不是一天都没排班吗？”  
“啊，他是来请Lio的假的。”  
“Lio？”Remi扭过头，看向旁边的挂历，在3/14这个日子下，额外写着一行小字。  
“白色情人节。”Remi的眼镜缓缓地滑下来，“真有你的啊，混蛋Galo。”

一望无际的沙子同尘埃一起在夜风的吹拂下缓缓流淌，掩盖在尘沙中的断壁残垣内藏着一个不起眼的房间，看似无助的少年瑟缩在房间角落里，不知将此处当成了避风港或者是牢笼。  
“啊，啊”  
乌鸦的叫声从已经破裂了的窗户中游走，又在房间里回响，像是一台老式的唱片机运作起来的噪音。少年在角落里将自己的双腿抱在胸前，聆听着乌鸦们的叫喊，呼啸的风声，和沙尘敲击碎玻璃的【哒哒】声。陪伴他的只有冷清的月光，还有乌鸦映到地上的影子。  
但他们都不曾挪动过半分。  
沙漠的晚上不同白天，由外而内的低气温将少年的感官都尽数剥夺。但这并不是使得他修长的手指爬上触目惊心的紫红色的罪魁祸首。  
【好冷】  
晶莹剔透的钥匙在指尖散发着迷蒙的水雾，它疯狂地汲取着少年的热量却没有半点融化迹象。  
乌鸦们怜悯地到来，然后又离去，像是记录着少年一分一秒的沙漏。  
太阳什么时候才能升起来呢？  
漆黑的羽毛从玻璃的间隙中喷涌而出，像是要将这个房间无声地吞没。他们在大笑，在叫喊，在提前庆祝成功的到来，然后戛然而止。  
它们因什么消融在了布满碎裂玻璃同木屑的地面上，留下的仅仅是一根红色的艳丽羽毛。  
冰冷的钥匙因红羽的温度消逝在指尖。

“啊，抱歉Lio，吵醒你了吗？”  
太阳并没有升起来，温柔的月光透过百叶窗的缝隙散落在了Lio的金发上，随着纤细而又浓密的眼睫毛一阵抖动，淡淡的水光流转在他的眼中。薄薄的毯子覆盖在腰间，即使屋子内暖气充足，脚尖和指尖却暴露在空气中，微微的凉意久久不得散去。  
“Galo… …”  
轻微的低吟溢出唇角，像是长眠之人的梦呓，稍纵即逝。  
男人灵敏的耳朵却能捕捉到这条密码，Galo缓慢地走向床边，木制的地板在脚板的轻踏下发出吱呀的喃喃，划破了室内片刻的寂静。温暖的手执起毯子的边际，将暴露的肌肤埋藏在不能称得上细腻的布料里。  
Lio忍不住将男人披上的毯子收紧，似乎是贪恋他弥留在毯子上的温度。  
过了一会，他睁开了眼睛。Galo在衣柜里翻找着，旁边是一个便携式的旅行袋，两串钥匙依偎在一起，还有一个钱包孤零零地搭在桌面上。在稍稍往后的地方，Galo的工作服随便地披在座椅背，告示一天的繁忙已经结束。  
察觉到Lio的视线，Galo回过头朝着Lio的方向看去。  
“不睡了吗？离出发还有些时间。”  
“睡眠时间足够了。”Lio从床上坐起，将毯子披在自己的肩头。长时间的侧睡让发型变得有些许凌乱。“而且你回来了，我怎么会继续睡。”  
“诶？你这是在撒娇吗？”  
“少贫了。”Lio带着毯子一路移动到卫生间。“和Meis他们说了吗？”  
“哦！他知道今天要来接班。”  
Galo将小配件都塞进背包里：“你的衣服帮你收拾好了，等下你出来就穿上吧。”

“等一下。”  
“怎么了？”  
Galo站在走廊，正准备将门关上，走廊的声控灯忽闪忽闪地，给深夜平添了一股雀跃的气氛。  
“有点冷，我想拿件外套。”  
Lio将衣柜打开，里面并没有多少件衣服，他将目光瞄准了挂在最里侧的那件橙黄色的外套，对于他来说，那件外套最能让他安心。  
“什么啊，出去玩还穿工作服啊？”  
略显宽大的衣服将Lio的上半身包裹的严严实实，底下露出两条笔直又细长的腿。  
“只有这一件比较保暖。”  
“有那么冷吗。”  
Galo看了眼杵在身后乖乖等候的Lio，尽量收住了自己在对方的腿上流连的目光。即使穿着宽大的工作服也显得单薄的身形就像稍不留意就会融入黑暗。  
“… …以后有空的话，带你去买点衣服吧。”  
前方发出了两道黄色的光，在黑夜中指明了方向。  
“骑机车过去吗？”  
“是啊，时间会稍微有点长，到达海边的话大概要两小时。”  
“两小时… …唔。”  
头盔柔软富有弹性的内芯把刚刚梳理好的头发压塌，让Lio想起第一次见面的时候，他被Galo像抓流浪猫一样用gear给锁住了的丑事。  
Galo还说那是软乎乎的Lio的房间。  
那都算是陈年旧事了，距离promare返回他们的世界已经过了大半年。在这期间，Lio经历了被起诉，上法庭，然后被分配到FDDP服役。  
而Galo便是自己的监护人。  
和Lio一开始想的不一样，这个大大咧咧的男孩意外的懂得如何生活，顺便照顾别人。他会做好吃的饭菜，也很懂得超市什么时候打折，每个月去一趟百货超市。经常会收着邮箱里的优惠劵，找准时机便会带Lio出去饱餐一顿，偶尔也会叫叫外卖来充实一下他们的每日菜单，不管是廉价的美式快餐还是精致的寿司店他都能准确的记住它们的所在地。他会关注gasoline的每日价格走势，尽量缩减在油费上面的开支。在家具和生活用品的挑选上，除了日式元素以外意外的和Lio的审美相呼应，只要Galo挑的Lio都不会不喜欢。  
除了那条巧克力，那是一个意外。  
头盔阻隔了大部分的风，在夜晚的高速上，除了灯以外看不到其他的东西，偶尔有飞机飞过，在天上一闪一闪的，像是星星。  
Lio也不是没见过星星，那都是在沙漠里的时候了，没有城市，没有电，没有人，只有一望无际的沙漠和它连接在一起的黯淡星空。  
在一片胡思乱想中，他感觉到气温的下降。宽大的外套虽然保暖，但是不像是有头盔的屏障。夜风调皮地钻进Lio的衣领，全身都在冷空气的挑拨下开始战栗。Lio唯一能做的就是紧紧地贴住身前Galo宽大的背，熟悉的味道钻进鼻腔，安抚着他的神经。  
感觉到放在腰间的手渐渐收紧，Galo将速度稍微地慢下来，身后紧绷着的身子渐渐放松，贴合在他的背上。离太阳出来还有一些时间，足够让他们到达那篇海滩。

“停车费多少？”  
Lio站在车旁，将头盔塞进狭小的车箱里，在没把旅行袋拿出来的情况下，刚刚好可以腾出两个头盔的位置。  
“17美金，嘿嘿。”  
Lio对这个价格进行了无情的批判：“这是敲诈吧。”  
17美金，差不多是两个人平时吃一顿午饭的钱。  
“这可是海边啊，海边。景区消费高不是很正常的吗。”  
Galo干笑了两声，将车子锁好，停车场内只有零零星星的几辆车，并没有谁会像两个傻瓜似的专门连夜赶来看海边的日出。  
“要走快点了，不然赶不上。”  
凌晨时分的街道上，昏暗的灯光照射出两人模糊的影子，他们偶尔重叠，偶尔又分开。Galo只是顺着街灯的指引直直的往前走，Lio却对快要散开的影子惶了神。  
他试着抬起手，两个虚影的手臂交汇在一起，似乎没有东西可以将它们隔开。但是这样还不能满足Lio Fotia那颗贪婪的心，他悄悄地加快了脚步，两个影子渐渐分开，交叠的部分一点一点地褪去。  
“Lio，走得太快了。”  
在空气中错开的手掌，却在光影下，指尖缠绕，不分你我。

海浪一波接着一波拍打着岸边的石礁，轻柔的海风将柔软的发丝托起，再降下。像是轻柔的羽毛亲吻着来访者的脸。在不远处，孤零零的月亮看着渔船归航，星星点点的灯火在海上随着潮汐摇曳，伴随着【轰隆隆】的引擎声让月夜不在寂寥，而是富有生气。  
Lio第一次看见如此庞大的水体，不管是在底特律时邻近的圣克莱尔湖和伊利湖还是那座让他痛恨的湖中监狱的所在地都无法和眼前的景色所比拟。它是如此壮阔，即使在黑夜中也不曾逊色分毫。云后冒出一丝白边，它们像温柔的母亲，将夜拥入自己的怀中。  
脚下踩着软绵绵的细沙，是和沙漠不一样的触感，偶尔会踩到硬块，那却不是锋利的石砾，而是经过无数天暴晒留下的贝壳，云边渐白，赤红色爬上了名为天空的调色盘，给附近的云层镀上了一层金边。  
都说海边的天气是变化无常的，这会便是有些冷了。Lio裹紧了自己的衣服一，尽量不让海风透过外套的空隙。  
“有破绽！”  
“！”还没等Lio反应过来，他的双脚便离开了细腻的海滩，悬挂在空中。腰间架着一双宽厚的手，后背抵着那人的前胸，仅仅是这样就可以轻松将他抬起。  
Lio将头转过，一脸惊慌地看着出现在身后的男人。Galo的脸上挂着戏谑的笑容，像个恶作剧得逞了的孩子。他举起Lio，在沙滩上转起了圈，任由Lio失去了支撑的双腿在半空中扑棱。  
“Galo！不要这么玩，很危险————”  
还没等Lio说完，Galo脚下一顿。随着Lio的惊呼声，两人一同栽倒在地。  
意料之中的疼痛并没有来到，身子底下的垫子厚实而又柔软，传来了有规律的【咚咚】声。Galo看着Lio皱紧的眉头和轻颤的睫毛。这么闭着眼的金发少年像一只乖顺的羊羔，但是本质却是属于天空的猛禽，在必要的时候他会毫不留情地伸出利爪，握碎猎物的颅骨，就是这样的反差魅力才会让人沉迷于此无法自拔。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈Lio你也太过于担心了吧。”  
但这似乎不适用于Galo Thymos，在他眼里Lio只是一个单纯的孩子而已，他喜欢和Lio一起玩耍，一起工作。但是对于Galo来说，Lio也不仅仅是一个单纯的孩子，不知道从什么时候起这份心情就变了味道。  
因为他发现本该是罪人的Mad Burnish的boss其实是一个意外笨拙的人，笨拙得让人心疼。  
想要抚摸他湿漉漉的头发，光明正大的将手搂在他的肩上，一直陪在他的身边，和他一起分担痛苦，想要揉揉他的脸颊，记录住他的每一个表情。就在刚才，看着Lio怔怔看着海边的侧脸，想起在月光底下安睡的遥远背影，心底里由内而发出的声音让他凑向前去。  
想要抱住他。  
于是他便照着内心的想法将Lio抱了起来。感受到少年纤细的身躯嵌入怀中，Galo全身的细胞都沐浴在了名为愉悦的海洋，属于Lio头发的花香和咸腥的海水味混合洗刷着他的肺腑，他的神经细胞无一不为此而欢呼。心脏像是被什么所填满一样，由胸腔内发出的震动敲打他的鼓膜。热度逐渐攀升，不可言状的得意驱使他的双腿迈出欢快的步伐，最终双双瘫倒在细腻的沙滩上。  
他轻轻揉开了Lio的眉间，感情从心中溢出，流淌在每一根血管中，成为了最好的助燃剂。  
感觉到身下的起伏，Lio睁开眼，朝思暮想的那张脸就近在咫尺。男人眼中明亮的火焰好比是梦里那太阳般的红羽，那夸张的温度似乎是想让他瞬间蒸发。  
【明明是消防员，眼里的火这么热烈干嘛。】  
他忍不住在心里小小地抱怨了一下。

【咚咚】  
海浪一下一下地冲击着海岸，然后温柔地拍打在心上。呼吸声渐渐交融，同调，跟错落开的心跳构成了美妙的和声。像是受到音乐的蛊惑一般，Galo的手揽上了Lio的腰。  
太近了。  
近到眼中只剩下彼此，世界上只剩下你我。这似火的朝霞是为了他们的浪漫所构建出的幕布，一望无际的海洋是他们的乐团，谱写着有情人们的赞歌。  
看不见的音符在两人的距离中悄然流过，消逝在微微张开的嘴唇中。  
【咕——】  
不和谐音打破了这场音乐会。窘迫的红色爬上了罪魁祸首的耳根，他瞪大了双眼，仿佛做错事的小孩一样。眼中的火焰和他的主人一样不好意思地动摇着，暧昧的气氛也荡然无存。  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
Lio伏在Galo的身上，脸埋进Galo宽阔的胸前，他的肩膀跟着笑声微微颤抖，金发铺在Galo胸上，一下一下地挠着Galo的心尖。最终他撑起了自己的身子，跪坐在Galo面前。  
“你真是个笨蛋！”  
他用手擦了擦眼角被笑出来的眼泪，全然没有好气氛被打断了的不快感，因为和Galo在一起的话，好像不管怎么样都很开心。  
“虽然我承认我是世界第一的消防笨蛋！但是现在我只是饿了而已！“  
双眼对上的瞬间，Galo觉得自己脸上的温度像是火烧似的，作为消防员的自己却没有办法将此扑灭。自从遇到Lio后，自从点燃了人生中第一次的火，这样的次数越来越多。  
Lio Fotia  
这个名字总能在他的心头点上一束无法浇灭的火，而且越烧越旺。即使闭上眼睛，即使坠入梦中都无法割舍。

Lio好像想起什么似的在自己外套的口袋里翻了翻，除了冷冰冰的钥匙外，还碰到了一个塑料包装。  
【还在啊。】  
他将那块东西递到Galo面前。  
“是巧克力哦，先吃着顶顶肚子吧。”  
Galo将面前的棒状物接过，廉价的白色塑料上印着一颗惹眼的覆盆子，在果子的一旁还写着【First Kiss】的花体字。  
【初吻吗。】他又不由得想起那个并不算是真正意义上的吻的初吻。【不想让Lio消失，想让Lio留下，想救Lio】当时他的脑子里充斥着这三个念头，将要拯救世界这件事都抛在了脑后。那一次是他成年后为数不多地感到了真正的慌张——第一次是Kray带给他的。他也不知道为什么面前的小鬼会这样子牵动他的心。当脑子里闪过山洞里的那一幕，他就当机立断地将火吞入嘴中。  
对于他来说那不是单纯的人工呼吸，或者说是传火。因为点燃的不只是嘴唇上的触感，还有一些别的东西。  
他将包装撕开，在早晨低温下的巧克力没有一丝会融化掉的痕迹，在巧克力棒的边缘还夹杂着一些不明红色颗粒，Galo的直觉告诉他，应该就是封面的覆盆子果干。  
香甜浓郁的牛奶可可在口腔中扩散开来，即使拥有廉价的外包装，口感却不逊色于其他的名牌巧克力。果干被舌头碾碎，残余的汁液冲击着Galo的味蕾。  
“呸呸呸，好酸啊！”谁家的【First Kiss】会这么酸啊！  
Galo的眉毛纠结在一起，一脸嫌弃地看着手中吃了一半的巧克力。他吐出舌头，像Lio抱怨道。  
Lio看着他这副模样觉得好笑，将剩下半块巧克力放入自己的嘴中。果不其然，酸涩取代了巧克力带来的甜腻，清新的浆果气味直冲大脑，虽然并不好吃，但意外的和海边的空气很搭。  
“你居然喜欢吃这么酸的东西吗。”  
酸味停留在舌尖，久久不能散去，就像那个带着一些遗憾的吻。  
Lio眯了眯眼，了然直当地对Galo说：“我不喜欢。”  
“诶？那为什么你还买… …?难道是因为便宜？”  
Galo想不明白，既然不喜欢那为什么还要买这个味。  
“Galo。”Lio轻轻地呼喊着男人的名字，打断了男人的疑问。  
“嗯？”  
“闭上眼睛。”  
“啊？哦。”  
Galo乖乖的闭上眼睛，他能感觉到Lio呼出的气体散落在自己的脸上。  
离得越来越近了。  
他的脸被Lio的双手托住，Lio的前发抵着他的额头，有什么温暖的东西落在他的鼻尖上，亲昵地磨蹭着，随后慢慢离开。  
他睁开双眼，一直出现在梦中的少年半跪在太阳底下，身体的边缘被蒙上了一层淡淡的光晕，艳丽的红染透了白嫩的双颊，更衬托出包含着无尽笑意的双眼，像是被细致打磨出来的宝石。  
“骗你的。”  
调皮的尾音配合着不远处的浪花，即使是在陈述一场恶作剧，也不会让人感到不愉快。

【真是败给他了。】  
在短暂的愣神之后，Galo无奈的站起身，拍了拍留在裤子上的沙砾。  
“生气了？”虽然只是个小玩笑。  
“没有哦。”  
他对仍半跪在地上的Lio伸出了手。曾经的他也是在朝阳下伸出了手，让Lio留在那座城市里，留在他身边。  
“一起去吃早餐吧。”他这么邀请着，和当初Lio邀请他和他一起点燃整个地表一样。虽然这次不是去拯救什么世界，只是单纯的去吃个早餐。  
地上映出鸟类掠过的影子，不是海边常见的海鸥，也不是数目多量的乌鸦，似乎是哪家人放出来溜达的鹦鹉。  
海面上波光粼粼，岸边潮湿的泥沙上出现了一串一深一浅，一大一小的脚印。潮水并不满意这一串脚印。它将突兀的脚印刷洗干净，留下光滑又完整的的沙面。但它也不是什么东西都能洗干净的，在无数次冲刷下，挽起的裤脚早已被濡湿，两个人影的手却仍然紧紧地扣在一起。  
阳光照射在他们身上，温度正好。


End file.
